scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Remnant
Overview ''The Terran Colonial Union is the first and largest Human society in known space. It was, at one point, the only Human government, controlling all other Human occupied worlds. This did not last as insurrection fractured the country. Now, after the bloodshed, the TCU seeks to re-acquiant with itself with lost colonies.'' ''Species'' Humanity is a mammalian species of simian apes that evolved on the plains of Africa a few million years ago. If you're unsure of what one of these creatures looks like, you need to do one IMPORTANT thing:''''' look in a mirror.''''' ''History'' '''2140s-2190s''' Mars' polar ice caps were melting, and the planet began to warm, kickstarting its core oncemore. Cities on the moon, mars and now Ganymede were growing exponentially. Humanity at this point has mastered local space travel, and various large corporations seek to expand our travelling capabilities. The United Terran Republic goes through massive reforms to accomodate the representation of now five worlds. Venus is settled in 2170. The Terran Colonial Union is established, with the senate building on Mars in the city of Deimos. One of the first bills passed, the Orbital Navy Act, created the space-based armed forces of the TCU. '''2200s''' Humanity makes technological breakthroughs in the early 2200s. Interstellar travel is achieved through the combined piggy banks of corporation and government. The TCU initiates a large colonization program, colonists depart Sol for: Epsilon Eridani, Barnard's Star, and Alpha Centauri. This was known as the "First Wave out of here" by many inner world inhabitants. Epsilon Eridani is home to an already habitable Super Earth. Barnard's Star is the same story, though a smaller planet. In Alpha Centuari dwells a desert world which will require much terraformation. Mars had become a lush world with a biosphere similar to earth's. The planet was dubbed "Earth's fraternal twin." Venus' thick atmosphere has thinned out. Ganymede and Europa are living worlds alongside Luna, Terra, and Mars. Humanity masters its genes, and corporations begin offering "design your child" services in hospitals. Venus and Ganymede undergo terraformation programs, and all bodies deemed inhabitable in Sol are colonized. '''2400s''' During the 2420s, Humanity's inner colonies became self-sufficient and gain seats in the Deimos Senate. This is also a period of unrest, as the first interplanetary war breaks out in the Republic of the Belt. Insurrection begins to stir in humanity's colonies. corruption and scandals begin to show up in the government. The Terrans continue their colonization program through all this, during this time Antares, and Zamvodia are colonized. '''2450s''' During this time the insurrection wars are in full swing. Colonies all throughout the Colonial Union demand response from the federal government to the growing terrorist threats. in 2543, Terrorists capture a large belt based shipyard in Sol. With this facility in insurrectionist hands, the navy orders the 2nd fleet to recapture the construction yard. The Battle of the Belt ends in a Union victory, but decimates the ship production site and second fleet. '''2550s''' The Jovian commonwealth secedes from the TCU. This starts this Jovian War, which lasts until 2556, in which the Jovians admit defeat. This revolution inspires more secessions in the inner colonies, and soon, The TCU's inner colonies find themselves fighting their neighboring planets and moons. the TCU's navy is spread too thin, The government cuts aid to the outer colonies of Zamvodia and Antares, and they are essentially abandonned by the TCU. Rebellion begins to weaken as the TCU's war machine is fully directed at ending the civil wars. Knowing that their downfall is imminent, insurrectionists, during 2588, take out the Oort Cloud Mass Transceiver network, which had allowed communication with the outer colonies, with hope that damaging the communications array would allow the insurrection to flourish in the outer colonies. '''2600s''' The Terrans finally sort out their civil wars in late 2600, and usher in a new era of peace, expansion, and prosperity throughout their controlled space. With rumors of first contact swirling this time is an exciting time in Human history. Military '''Navy''' Terrans have had thousands of years of conflict to practice and perfect the art of using technology to kill its foes. As a result, most TCU ships are extremely effective against one another. The navy consists powerful warships, armed mostly with kinetic impact weapons, and primitive missile systems. Modern naval ships have been outfitted with basic shielding, and some directed energy weapons. '''Fleets''' ''Sol Defense Armada'' 1st Earth Defense Fleet Inner Belt Battlegroup 2nd Earth Defense Fleet Jovian Auxillary Fleet -- '''(REPURPOSING)''' Oort Battlegroup ''Inner Colonial Fleets'' Epsilon Eridani Support Group 1st Fleet of Eridani Centauri Battlegroup Barnard's Fleet ''Colonial Support Vessels'' ''TCS -- Eradinus'' ''TCS -- Luna'' ''TCS -- Ryionia'' ''TCS -- Mombasa'' ''TCS -- Challenger''